


Beware the Creature from the 5th Dimension

by EdouRanSan, Mr_Venom



Series: KiriBaku Week 2020 [3]
Category: Superman: The Animated Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Discord: Izuocha Temple, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, KiriBaku Week 2020, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Mxyzptlk being a little shit, Please dont get mad, Romance, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Soft Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdouRanSan/pseuds/EdouRanSan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Venom/pseuds/Mr_Venom
Summary: Red Riot was running on ground level as King Crimson jumped from building to building, blasting the chocolate to bits with his AP shot. Cars were turning into giant elephants and King couldn’t make heads nor tails of what the fuck was actually going on.“Nanananana, you can’t catch me!” Yelled the shrunken being before blowing a raspberry at the two.|| KiriBaku Week Day 3 submission
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Series: KiriBaku Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710079
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Beware the Creature from the 5th Dimension

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 Prompt: Magic

“Of course it had to be  _ fucking magic! _ ”

“Man, that is so  _ cool!” _

Bakugou and Kirishima, as King Crimson and Red Riot, were racing through the streets of Hosu, trying to catch a tiny…  _ man _ . 

Said man was floating through town, changing street lamps into candy canes and turning buildings into chocolate bars. “Nanananana, you can’t catch me!” Yelled the shrunken being before blowing a raspberry at the two. 

“For fuck’s sake!” yelled an exasperated King Crimson. “Deku, where the fuck are you!?”

The comms burst back into life as Midoriya responded. “ _ We’re about 60 clicks south from your location! _ ”

“Then  _ fucking step on it, you piece of shit!”  _

Red Riot was running on ground level as King Crimson jumped from building to building, blasting the chocolate to bits with his AP shot. Cars were turning into giant elephants and King couldn’t make heads nor tails of what the  _ fuck was actually going on. _

“King, come on!” Yelled a disgruntled Riot. “They’re just trying to help!”

“ _ Then they fucking need to do a better job of it. _ ”

The imp’s laughter could be heard from all around the explosive blond, pissing him off even further. The imp, already meters ahead of King, suddenly appeared straight in front of the angry hero. 

Seeing his target in range, he took a shot and hit another chocolate bar, the piece falling next to Riot.

“Hey!” yelled the hardening hero.

The imp blew another raspberry and tapped King Crimson’s nose.

“What are you getting mad at little ol’ me for?” He said innocently as King aimed another blast at him.

The shot missed and hit a licorice stick standing in for a chimney. “WHAT THE FUCK EVEN ARE YOU--?!”

The imp laughed and took out a pen, writing on King Crimson’s gauntlets. “Mr. Mxyzptlk, at your service.” 

The imp gave a mock bow, in traditional samurai garb.  _ Talk about cultural appropriation. _

“FUCK YOU MIX-YAS-NOSE-WHAT EVEN THE FUCK!?”

The imp dodged another flurry of attacks, pronouncing each part of his name. 

“It’s pronounced Miss.” 

The imp snapped his fingers and King suddenly appeared in a dress, Mxyzptlk disappearing. “Wha--”

He tore the dress to shreds and blew it up with his explosions. “WHAT THE-- FUCK YOU!”

“Yyyessssss” the imp droned, reappearing from behind and kicking King Crimson’s butt, sending him to another building. He then spat at the irate hero from the building he kicked King Crimson from and yelled.

“Spit!” 

“RARGH, FUCKING DIE, shit stain!”

In a flash, the imp appeared as a dog in King Crimson’s arms and licked his face. “LICK.”

King Crimson threw the offending creature out of his arms then aimed another explosion at it. “FUCK YOU, YOU BABY SIZED FREAK!”

“You know who you remind me of?” Screamed an invisible Mxyzptlk, his laughter heard all around the city. “A flying rat in spandex!”

“DIE” King Crimson threw explosion after explosion at every piece of chocolate he saw until nothing was left. 

The imp reappeared, this time behind Red Riot. “Is he always like that?” He placed his elbow on Riot’s shoulder.

“Yeah, you get used to it-- HEY!” Riot turned and swung an armored fist at the imp. The thing transformed into a giant plush doll and grabbed the fist with his mouth. 

“What you’re doing isn’t very manly, Mr.  _ Macintosh-or-whatever _ !” said Riot, throwing another punch at Mxyzptlk, only for it to be caught by his right hand.

“So, you like being a little manly man, huh?” The imp asked, mischievously. “Then how ‘bout this, buddy boy!”

Mxyzptlk snapped his fingers and Red Riot instantly felt a change. His body felt heavier in the front for some reason, while also feeling cold and numb in…  _ other areas. _

“Wait,  _ what _ !?” Yelled Riot.

King Crimson jumped from one of the chocolate bar buildings and aimed his AP Shot at the imp. The being swapped places with Riot at the last second, causing the two heroes to crash into each other.

“What the fuck Riot--!” King pushed himself off of Red Riot, his hand on his chest. “Shitty hair, why is your chest soft?”

“My what?” Riot pushed King off of him and felt his chest. “I have  _ boobs!? _ ”

Both King Crimson and Red Riot screamed when they realized that.

By the time they had calmed down, Riot said, “Good thing I changed the costume to account for my chest and sleeves huh?”

“Tch.” King said nothing as he looked away from his redheaded partner, a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

“ _ Red Riot, King Crimson, do either of you copy!?” _ Yelled a feminine voice over the comms. “ _ Deku and I heard some yelling from your direction, are you guys alright?” _

“Loud and clear, Uravity!’ said Riot, she-- _ he-- _ said. “We just got hit with something weird!”

“ _ Wait, who is this?” _ Uravity asked

“It’s Shitty Hair, fucking Round Face.” King said, standing up from his kneeling position. His eyes scanned the area, looking for the miniature punk ass that turned his partner into a babe--  _ girl, he meant girl _ . “And like she--he--said, we got hit with something weird.”

“ _ Red Riot’s a girl?!” _

“Yeah-- NO WAIT I’M A GUY!” Riot responded, her--his--voice was so different from his usual one. He looked down on his chest and pressed a finger. “It’s really heavy though.”

“NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!” yelled King Crimson, his face taking on the color of his name.

“Now that’s not a nice way to talk to ladies.” Said an annoying voice from behind the duo. “I thought having your  _ manly _ partner be  _ unmanly _ would have you talking to  _ her _ with some respect!”

The Red Partners turned around to see the imp sitting on a lawn chair, eating popcorn and drinking lemonade. “Seriously, this is better than reading fanfiction!  _ Wink,  _ Hahahahahaha.”

“Hey! Women can be manly too!” Riot yelled.

“I’m gonna kill him.” Growled King Crimson, priming his arms for a Grenade Blast. Only, what came out of his hands weren’t explosions but--

“OOooOHhh, confetti!” yelled Myxzptlk. “ _ Hey author, you’re spelling my name wrong!” _

_ Oh, sorry. _

“OOooOHhh, confetti!” said Mxyzptlk. “How festive!”

“FUCKING DIE YOU SHITTY MOTHERFUCK--”

“King, Riot, we’re here!”

All three people looked up to one of the chocolate bar buildings to see Deku crouching on a flagpole and Uravity floating next to him. “About fucking time you got here, now why doncha--”

“Hey Deku, isn’t he that guy from your comic books?” Uravity said, out of the blue. The conversation her and Deku were having was completely unexpected to the Red and Blond hero duo.

“HEY ROUND CHEEKS, FOCUS ON THE FUCKING--”

“I knew he looked familiar! You’re Mr. Mxyzptlk!” yelled Deku.

How the fuck did he know him?!

The imp blushed and teleported himself to the Green Tea Heroes, floating nearer to Deku. “Oh, I see I have a fan now, don’t I?”

“Heck yeah! Could you sign something for me!?”

“Sure!” The imp magicked a pen and a pair of glasses out of nowhere and put on the glasses. “Where do I sign?”

“Right here!” Deku pulled out a copy of Superman #30 from 1944. “Right on the cover.”

The imp signed his name in big, curvy letters. 

“From Mr. Mxyzptlk, With love. To…” the being stopped. “Ehh, who do I make it out to?”

“Oh! My name is Izuku Kltpzyxm.”

“With love, to Izuku Kltpzyxm.” The imp smiled and vanished the pen and glasses out of existence. “Thanks for being a real fan, kid!”

“No, Mr. Mxyzptlk. Thank you.” Deku said, smiling all the while. He pushed the comic back in the interdimensional being’s hands then jumped down to meet with Red Riot and King Crimson. 

Uravity landed on the flagpole, smiled, and continued what Deku was saying. “For signing your name backwards.” She then floated down to meet with the three heroes.

“What?!”

The imp started fading out of existence, slowly. He was shocked.  _ How could he have been so careless. _

“You--you got me!”

“Yes, we did.” Uravity said, the smile still on her face

“Wow, how’d you know?”

“The comic said it all.” Deku grinned, smug that his first outing against an extra-dimensional being wasn’t as chaotic as Kacchan’s.

“Fucking explain what’s going on?!” Yelled an indignant King Crimson. 

“Well, before I go.” Mxyzptlk said. “You guys are taking forever! Just kiss already!”

“YOU’RE STILL TALKING TO THIS SHITTY DEKU!?”

“Heck no, I meant you and Kirishima, you dense bucket of quantum mass!”

All that was left of Mxyzptlk were his head and his hands, the comic book still in them. Still fading, floated towards the four heroes and said.

“Well, that’s all folks!” A pop was heard and he was gone. A flash of wind blew everything apart and suddenly the world was back to how it was before.

When the winds stopped, the Superman comic with the imp’s signature floated right in front of Deku, who picked it up.

The two pairs looked at each other. 

“That went well.” Red Riot said, shrugging it off.

“LIKE HELL IT DID,” King Crimson had a vein popping out of his head. “WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG!?”

“I’m really sorry, Kacchan,” Deku was the first to speak between the Green Tea Duo. “Uraraka-san--”

“Uravity.” Uraraka corrected. “We’re still in uniform, Deku.”

“Right.” Deku acknowledged. He continued on with his point, his hands already forming his thinking position. “Uravity noticed that this guy was  _ near _ unstoppable. I mean, he can  _ change the laws of physics _ , so that was when we decided to research this guy.”

“THE FUCK DOES THAT--”

“King Crimson, listen up.” Red Riot started scolding his partner. “He’s gonna get there.”

“Right, anyway.” Deku continued “So we started researching this guy and we found that he’s been around since 1920. Usually he bothers the heroes in America, so it was a shock that he ended up here. 

Therewerentthatmanyrecordsonhimheresowehadtogetaccessfromthejapanesegovernemtandaskedthemtoaskforafavorfromamericatogivetheinformationtoussincewedidntthinkthiswasaquirkitwasprobablyjustapowerandassumedthathesgotsomekindofmultidimensionalabilityorsomethingthenwecame--”

“Long story short, we went to a comic shop to find a copy of his first comic book appearance and found his weakness!” Uravity cut Deku off. Despite this, he would continue on with his mumbling anyway.

“What was his weakness, anyway?” Red Riot asked. “You guys just asked for his autograph and he disappeared!”

“That’s exactly it!” Uravity exclaimed, her hand raised. “His name spelled backwards!”

“The fuck does that have to do with anything?” King Crimson asked, pissed off he didn’t get a hit in on that tiny son of a bitch. This seems to have snapped Deku out of his muttering (who was talking about multidimensional theories at this point).

“Once he spells his name backwards--” Uravity began.

“Oh! He gets sent back to his home dimension!” finished Deku.

The duo laughed at their own lack of coordination, leaving Red Riot and King Crimson confused at the two. 

King Crimson was the one who raised the question on the Red Hot Duo’s minds. “How the hell did you convince him to sign his name?”

“Simple--” Deku began, before being cut off by Uraraka.

“He had an ego as big as yours!”

The pair laughed with Red Riot until they reached the Endeavor agency, King Crimson scowling all the way on the train. When they arrived, they were instructed by the elder Todoroki to file their report on the villain, upset that the being wasn’t even captured. Deku, Riot, and Todoroki had to physically hold back King when the old man turned around. 

Deku and Uravity finished filing their report on the incident first, leaving Red Riot and King Crimson to finish theirs. By the time they finished (Bakugou kept blowing up his pens), they were the only ones left in the office, save for Shouto and Endeavor.

They packed up their belongings and changed in the locker room. Bakugou glanced at his partner’s bare back as he was changing, turning slightly pink from recalling his landing earlier.

“That was an intense chase, ey bro?” Kirishima said, putting on a pair of jeans. “Good thing those two came in.”

“ _ Tch, _ ” Bakugou scoffed. “Those two took too long. We could’ve done more had they shown up on time.”

“But they did though.”

“... Shut the fuck up.”

Kirishima laughed at Bakugou’s shy response. He usually isn’t like this, but it makes for good laughs sometimes.

They stayed silent for a bit, looking at each other, then turning their backs to each other, pink dusting their faces.

“Say bro?” Kirishima started, his tone bashful. He needed to say it,  _ he had to say it now. _ “Remember what Mr. Mix-and-Match said? About kissing or something.”

“Yeah,” Bakugou started, recalling the words he said. “What about it?”

“Do you, I dunno…” the redhead started before losing his nerve. He grabbed his jacket from the locker and closed it. “Nevermind.”

He made his way to the door before Bakugou grabbed him by the shoulder. 

“There’s a ramen place nearby. Just opened.” Bakugou said. “There’s a challenge for people to eat a bowl of extra hot ramen in 30 minutes. We can share.”

Kirishima turned around to look at Bakugou. The eternal scowl on his face was diminished by the pink dusting it, his eyes looking to the off side, not even daring to look at Kirishima. 

“I’ll go if you want me to.” Kirishima said, his hand taking hold of the one on his shoulder.

Bakugou looks up, staring into Kirishima’s eyes once more. Then he smirks.

“ _ Only if you can handle it, Shitty Hair.” _

_ “Dude, that challenge is so manly.” _


End file.
